Zagadka
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego trafia na kwiczący, lecz twardy orzech do zgryzienia. W rolach drugoplanowych występują pająki, dowództwo Oddziału Trzeciego oraz Kuchiki-taichou.


Scena wtrącona w sam środek akcji, nie związana z tematem, w której występują ciekawe zjawiska przyrodnicze, niniejszym zostaje dedykowana Księżyckowi Clio jako zadatek na nadchodzący dzień 19 lipca.

ZAGADKA

Jego wyrazista twarz, której nawet kapitan Kyoraku u szczytu swej jowialności nie ośmieliłby się publicznie nazwać „buzią", była jakby stworzona do gniewnych grymasów i podejrzliwych łypnięć. Takie właśnie spojrzenie — podejrzliwe, nieufne i wyjątkowo niechętne — skierowane było na umiejscowiony pośrodku biurka obiekt.

Nie podobało mu się to. Nic a nic.

Hitsugaya Toshirou zmarszczył gęste brwi tak mocno, że zbiegły się w krzaczaste kanji dezaprobaty. Nie pochwalał takich rzeczy, stanowczo nie pochwalał. Takich różnych — dziwnych rzeczy. Niejasnych. I w dodatku zupełnie niepotrzebnych.

Chyba.

Prawdę rzekłszy, Hitsugaya—taichou najbledszego pojęcia nie miał, co to właściwie jest i z czym to się je. W sensie metaforycznym, oczywiście, bo jadalne to z pewnością nie było. Och, dobrze, mógł się przecież do tego przyznać przynajmniej sam przed sobą — bądź co bądź, naturalny i logiczny instynkt oralny nie był powodem do wstydu.

Ugryzł to. Raz. Wielka mi rzecz, phi.

Nie było ani smaczne, ani apetyczne, ani nie dało sobie odgryźć kawałka i przynajmniej przeżuć — prawdę mówiąc, zaprotestowało przed takim traktowaniem, i to całkiem dobitnie. Z całą pewnością żaden rodzaj pożywienia, które Hitsugaya chciałby degustować, nie powinien wydawać takich dźwięków przy byciu gryzionym. Pożywienie w ogóle nie powinno wydawać dźwięków samo z siebie — chrupnięcia, mlaśnięcia, chlipnięcia i tym podobne odgłosy paszczowe naturalnie należały do innej kategorii. Również wszelkiego rodzaju emanacje błogiej sytości, jakie zwykła wydawać z siebie porucznik Matsumoto po nadużyciu rozmaitych pożywek.

Lub używek. Zazwyczaj używek.

Ta rzecz, którą niezadowolony Hitsugaya trącał nieufnie palcem i przesuwał po blacie biurka, żadną miarą nie mogła być jadalna. Głos, który z siebie wydała przy próbie ugryzienia, kwalifikował się bez wątpienia do — kwików?

Kwiczało.

A konkretnie, to raz zakwiczało. Ale dla Hitsugayi był to wystarczający dowód na niejadalność. I kolejny do długiej listy powodów, żeby to całe ustrojstwo w ogóle mu się nie podobało. Kapitan Hitsugaya lubił rzeczy ciche, grzeczne, skromne, pełne szacunku i wszechstronnie pożyteczne.

— KIEDYYYYY RANNEEEEEE WSTAJĄ ZOOOORZE...

Za drzwiami swojego gabinetu Matsumoto niestrudzenie wyła chrypliwe kanony. Kapitan zwrócił na to uwagę o tyle, że przebudzenie jego porucznika niechybnie zwiastowało nadejście złotego popołudnia.

Druga po południu, budzi się Matsumoto Rangiku.

— KIEDYYYYY RANNEEEEEE...

Czas leciał, nawet Rangiku wstała i przypełzła do swojego biura, a on nie poczynił żadnych postępów z tym przeklętym diabelstwem. Najchętniej pozbyłby się tego i zapomniał o całej sprawie — wystarczyłoby zagrzebać to w zdezaktualizowanych dokumentach, do których jego porucznik nie zajrzałaby nawet pod groźbą terapii odwykowej od sake. No, dobrze — możliwe, że pod tą groźbą zajrzałaby wszędzie. Chociaż, ona zajrzałaby wszędzie i bez żadnych gróźb. A nawet i wbrew groźbom.

Szlag.

Matsumoto wyła sobie upojnie — tylko patrzeć, jak lada chwila do koncertu dołączy przeraźliwy falset, zgrzytający piaskiem w zębach na niektórych frazach melodii hymnu. Na szczęście dla wrażliwych na molestowanie akustyczne uszu Hitsugayi, popołudniowe wizyty Gina Ichimaru w ich Oddziale zazwyczaj nie trwały długo. Zaniebawem wpadnie zaaferowany Kira, trzepocząc w zaambarasowaniu grzywką i rękawami haori, i — błogosławiony niechaj będzie pod lodowym niebem — wywlecze Ichimaru precz. Jak zazwyczaj. Matsumoto nadal samotnie fałszowała swoje pienia, a Toshirou niemalże wizualizował sobie ten błogi moment, kiedy Ichimaru, który wprawdzie jeszcze nie raczył się pokazać w Oddziale Dziesiątym, ale przypałęta się już za niedługą chwilę, zostanie całkiem niebawem wyprowadzony pod niewątpliwie słusznym i logicznym pretekstem. Znając repertuar porucznika Kiry, Hitsugaya obstawiał raporty. Albo niecierpiącą zwłoki herbatę nagietkową. Albo niezapowiedzianą wizytację kapitana Oddziału Piątego. Albo przypływ nieutulonej tęsknoty. Niezależnie od przyczyny, Gin i tak ochoczo pozwoli się zaciągnąć w dowolne, odległe od Hitsugayi przestrzenie. I jeszcze będzie się po drodze zachwycał, oj, jak on będzie się zachwycał, że jego sprytny Izuru tak go bezbłędnie odnalazł w gąszczu zaświatowej dżungli, i jak to jego Izuru zasługuje na szczególną nagrodę, oj, jaką on mu już wymyśli nagrodę...

Dlaczego to było żółte?

Hitsugaya Toshirou z mężną determinacją odrzucił myśli o nieuchronnej inwazji Oddziału Trzeciego na Oddział Dziesiąty. Wprawdzie te rozmyślania pozwalały odwlec kolejną konfrontację z wrogim obiektem na biurku, ale — równie nieuchronnie jak codzienne sceny wywlekania Gina z Dziesiątki — myślenie o Kirze i Ichimaru prowadziło do bardzo grząskich tematów. Takich, jakich Toshirou wolałby nie wprowadzać do swoich monologów wewnętrznych, wytrwale zagłuszanych przez wycie Matsumoto.

Grząskie tematy, hm.

A może ta rzecz ma coś wspólnego z takimi różnymi grząskimi rzeczami właśnie? Bądź co bądź, taki na przykład kapitan Kyoraku nader ochoczo i bezwstydnie zasypywał najmłodszego ze współkapitanów wszelakimi aluzjami grząskiej natury. Co prawda, grząskość większości z nich Toshirou rozpoznawał jedynie po tym, że po takiej aluzji Kyoraku obrywał niedelikatnego szturchańca w czubek kapelusza od oburzonego kapitana Ukitake. Można więc było założyć, że sam Ukitake nie popierał przedwczesnego wtajemniczania Hitsugayi w całą tę przeróżną grząskość. W dodatku miał na tyle taktu i szacunku do młodego Kapitana, żeby ani nie wypowiadać swojego zdania wprost, ani nie obdarzać Toshirou jednym z Tych Spojrzeń, jak to niektórzy mieli w zwyczaju przy każdej, najbłahszej rozmowie. To Spojrzenie oznaczało, że Shirou—chan nie powinien się interesować takimi sprawami, jak Shirou—chan podrośnie, to sam się przekona, i w ogóle, najlepiej, jak to w swoim czasie samo wyjdzie.

Hitsugaya Toshirou mógł wyglądać jak uczeń szkoły podstawowej, ale w głębi duszy czuł, że jego czas już dawno nadszedł.

W niczym to jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że do roztrząsania takich różnych spraw wcale się nie kwapił, i nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego wiekiem względnym, bo skądże. On po prostu nie miał ochoty się tym wszystkim interesować, no i już. A ta rzecz na jego biurku całą swoją żółtością, ślizgowością i kwiczliwością wybitnie pasowała do jego mętnych niekiedy wyobrażeń na temat tych różnych — gadżetów, które przewijały się przez bezkres czynności, zakwalifikowanych umownie do grząskich spraw. Tyle, że to właśnie kapitan Ukitake, osoba pod każdym względem bezpieczna w obcowaniu codziennym, grzeczna, należycie zdystansowana i okazująca wzajemny respekt, właśnie ta osoba zainfekowała biuro Hitsugayi niepojętym, żółtoczerwonym ustrojstwem.

I nawet nie powiedział, co się z tym robi!

Cóż. Nic nikomu nie przyjdzie z bezczynnego tkwienia przy biurku i dźgania palcem w blat. Czas było rozprawić się z tą intruzją — niestety, wyrzucenie tego ukradkiem wraz z makulaturą nie wchodziło w grę; jako prezent od Ukitake rzecz zasługiwała na potraktowanie z należytym szacunkiem. Przynajmniej trzeba było zidentyfikować ustrojstwo i rozpoznać jego możliwe zastosowania.

Hitsugaya modlił się w duchu, aby dało się to zastosować do czegoś sensownego. A nie wyglądało na to.

Mimo pewnej drażliwości, odrobiny nadwrażliwości i ogólnie wrażliwego na zadry temperamentu, Hitsugaya potrafił być szczery sam ze sobą w temacie swoich niewątpliwych deficytów na tle życiowego doświadczenia. Wiedział, że mimo posiadanych talentów — geniuszu wręcz — oraz potężnej mocy, cierpi na dotkliwe braki wynikające z młodego wieku. Nie zaszedłby jednak aż tak wysoko — na najwyższe i najbardziej niewygodne siedzisko Oddziału Dziesiątego — gdyby nie potrafił sobie radzić z owymi deficytami. Miał więc dwie sprawdzone metody ratunku, gdyby sytuacja doprowadziła go do zupełnej bezradności.

Metoda pierwsza była, niestety, akurat niedostępna.

Metoda pierwsza wyła bowiem właśnie unisono z Kapitanem Ichimaru „tobie ziemia, tobie Seireitei, tobie Hueco Mundo też może..." i raczej nie nadawała się do poważnej dyskusji. Zazwyczaj Hitsugaya nie wahał się prosić swojego porucznika o radę lub wyjaśnienia jakichś niezrozumiałych dlań kwestii. Mimo typowej dla siebie frywolności i gadulstwa, Rangiku do nieczęstych, poważnych pytań swojego kapitana podchodziła również z nieczęstą powagą, sprawy wyjaśniała kompetentnie, konsekwentnie odmawiała wyznania, skąd właściwie wie takie rzeczy, i nigdy ani słowem nie pisnęła o żadnej drażliwej sprawie poza progiem kapitańskiego gabinetu. Rzecz oczywista jednak, że nie należało wymagać od Matsumoto powagi w momencie, kiedy — sądząc po odgłosach — odprawia z Ginem Ichimaru tańce rytualne do wtóru hymnu. Niewątpliwie nietknięte przez panią porucznik zaległe raporty okażą się nieodwracalnie zmaltretowane kościstymi łokciami Gina, i niewątpliwie trzeba będzie od nowa przepisywać formularze. A wszystko to bynajmniej nie pomagało w rozwiązaniu zagadki, która tkwiła na biurku Hitsugayi, żółciła się beztrosko od strony zadniej, czerwieniła od strony głowy i już z całą pewnością zmarnotrawiła o wiele za dużo czasu.

Koniec z tym.

Metoda druga na wyjaśnianie rozmaitych wątpliwości na szczęście zawsze była pod ręką. Hitsugaya przyznawał wprawdzie, że tej metodzie brakowało niewyczerpanych zasobów życiowego doświadczenia, których źródłem była Matsumoto, jednak oferowane tutaj wsparcie było niezależne od warunków zewnętrznych i nie popijało ukradkiem sake w trakcie dyskusji. Cóż, co dwie głowy, to nie jedna, nieprawdaż?

— Souten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!

Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego był rzadkim zjawiskiem przyrodniczym — chudy i gibki jak pustynny szakal, chłodnośnieżny jak górski lis, obłąkany jak głodna hiena i czepliwy jak wyjątkowo zdesperowany pająk. O tak, czepliwość kapitana Ichimaru stanowiła najzupełniej wyjątkową cechę w skali przyrody ożywionej. Co prawda, od chwili swoich powtórnych narodzin w Seireitei żaden Shinigami nie przynależał już do ożywionej przyrody, ale Ichimaru Gin przejawiał — prócz czepliwości — wszelkie możliwe objawy wyjątkowego ożywienia.

Miał ku temu powody, nieprawdaż, hmmmm?

Bądź co bądź, Izuru przyszedł zabrać go do domu. To mogło ożywić nawet najbardziej zmartwiałe zwłoki, a co dopiero kapitana Ichimaru. Obecność Izuru miała też wpływ na kapitańską czepliwość — skoro wierny porucznik przybył asystować swojemu dowódcy w drodze powrotnej, trzeba było skorzystać z oferowanej podpory, wesprzeć skacowane członki na niezłomnym w swej delikatności ramieniu Kiry i być może, najzupełniej niewinnie, pomyrchać chłopca palcem między łopatkami. Czepliwością świat zdobyto!

Izuru właściwie lubił pająki.

Izuru lubił pająki. Takie zdeterminowane, pracowite stworzenia, takie rzetelne i nieznużone we wrogim świecie, pełnym shinigami depczących ślepo wszystko, co żywe i mniejsze od porucznik Kusajishi. Tak. Należała się im sympatia przynajmniej ze strony Kiry Izuru. Pajęcze palce kapitana Ichimaru, czochrające uparcie blond czuprynę porucznika, nie miały w sobie nic z pajęczego zapamiętania w sumiennej pracy, ale determinacja i czepliwość pozostawała.

I, właściwie, Izuru lubił pająki...

Był tylko drobny problem — jak by tu jednocześnie podpierać kapitana, wymanewrować kapitana z kwatery Oddziału Dziesiątego, nie zapiszczeć ani raz pod czułym czochrnięciem w kark, a przy tym wszystkim — uwolnić od tej absolutnie, rzecz jasna, pozytywnej czepliwości przynajmniej jedną rękę i rospostrzec nad głową porucznik Matsumoto obłoczek kojącego, antykacowego reiatsu. Na szczęście, przy całej swej wiotkości Kira posiadł imponujące wyczucie równowagi i balansu, wyćwiczone przez lata lawirowania między Oddziałem Trzecim a Oddziałem Dziesiątym. Czasami nawet miał uczucie, jakby jego nadrzędną funkcją w przyrodzie było właśnie utrzymywanie chwiejnej nieraz i desperacko czepliwej równowagi u innych ludzi — u Hinamori—kun, Abaraia—kun, u Ichimaru—taichou i Matsumoto—fukutaichou też. Zazwyczaj było mu z tym całkiem dobrze, a teraz, pomimo, chociaż, ponieważ kapitan drapał go przewrotnie tuż pod kołnierzem munduru, bardzo dobrze mu z tym było.

— Tak, Ichimaru—taichou, ranne wstają zorze. Ale to nie o tej porze. Teraz zorze już zaszły.

— Ach, jaka szkoda, prawda, Izuru? Ale my się nie poddamy. Ty będziesz moją zorzą, o. Moim słoneczkiem i promyczkiem będziesz. Prawda, Rangiku?

— TOOOBIE ZIEEEEMIAAA...aaaach, co za ulga...

Uzdrowicielskie dłonie Izuru wprawnie otuliły głowę Matsumoto antykacową aurą.

— Tak, Matsumoto—fukutaichou, na pewno. Kapitan Histugaya też na pewno się z tym zgodzi.

— Kaaapitaaan... Eeee... Czy ja nie miałam czegoooooś zrobić ranoooo?

— Na szczęście, to nie teraz, Matsumoto—fukutaichou. Rano to z pewnością nie teraz.

— Ach. Jak dobrze.

— Widzisz, Rangiku, jaki skarbuś z mojego Izuru? Każdego potrafi pocieszyć. Ale teraz uciekajmy stąd, Izuru, zanim wyjdzie straszny lodowy smok i nas zje.

— Tak jest, Ichimaru—taichou. Do widzenia, Matsumoto—fukutaichou. Proszę sobie przykładać lód.

— Ale ja woooooolę ciebie...

— A, widzisz, Rangiku, ja też jego wolę. I zabieram go stąd, o. A raczej Izuru zabiera mnie.

— Niedoooobry...

— Tak, tak, Rangiku. Do jutra. Śpij dobrze.

— Yhmmmm...

— Ciekawe, czemu Shirou—chan jeszcze nie wypadł ze swojego gabinetu i nie zapędził Rangiku do jakiejś roboty?

— Zdaje się, Ichimaru—taichou, że Hitsugaya—taichou jednak stara się unikać czynności z góry skazanych na porażkę...

— Zabiję to dla ciebie, jeśli zechcesz.

Lodowoszmaragdowa postać, na wpół zmaterializowana między rzeczywistością a wewnętrznymi, mroźnymi łąkami umysłu Hitsugayi, z pełnym oddaniem i bez wahania gotowa była uwolnić swojego pana od męczącej obecności wrogiego obiektu. Niestety — Hyorinmaru, nawet przy najlepszych chęciach, nie był w stanie odgadnąć, z czym też właściwie mają do czynienia. Obaj panowie — shinigami i jego zanpakutou — przeturlali już dziwny przedmiot po całym biurku, na próbę zamrozili, odmrozili, stwierdzając brak widocznych uszkodzeń, przez chwilę kontemplowali kwiczące dźwięki, jakie obiekt wydawał z siebie, dźgany palcem. Hyorinmaru proponował również dźgnięcie ostrzem, jednak przy tym raczej nie dałoby się uniknąć uszkodzenia. A skoro Hitsugaya nie miał pojęcia, co z tym tałatajstwem trzeba zrobić, żeby je uruchomić, czy cokolwiek z nim osiągnąć, tym bardziej nie zdołałby go naprawić po rozpłataniu mieczem. No i kapitanowi Ukitake byłoby, być może, przykro. Nie, to odpada. Zacietrzewiony już i zniecierpliwiony kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego nie dotarł jeszcze do tych granic wytrzymałości, kiedy byłoby mu obojętne, czy komuś sprawi przykrość. Właściwie, rzadko kiedy docierał do tych konkretnych granic.

Westchnienie.

Zafrasowany, potarmosił białą grzywkę, ze znużeniem trącając palcem żółtą powierzchnię niezidentyfikowanego podarku. Hyorinmaru był tuż obok, wierny i gotowy służyć swojemu panu zawsze i wszędzie, jednak tym razem — nie był w stanie rozpogodzić chmurnego spojrzenia Hitsugayi. Zatroskane, szmaragdowe spojrzenie zanpakutou skierowało się ku niedużemu obiektowi zgryzoty i przez moment jaśniało gorzką niechęcią. Naprawdę, jedno cięcie lodowym pazurem smoka rozwiązałoby ten problem raz na zawsze.

— Och, nie przejmuj się. Dziękuję, tak czy owak. — Hitsugaya wyczuł napięcie swojego towarzysza i machnięciem ręki zbył wszelkie zmartwienia. Wstał, skrzyżował ręce na mundurze i obdarzył irytująco nieodgadniony przedmiot ostatnim zmarszczeniem brwi. — Możesz już iść, naprawdę. Kiedyś coś z tym zrobię, niech sobie leży. Powiem ci, jak się dowiem, o co tu chodzi.

— Jak sobie życzysz, panie. — Zanpakutou nie brzmiał na przekonanego, ale posłusznie rozmył się i znikł, powracając bezszelestnie na obrzeża świadomości Hitsugayi. Toshhirou ostentacyjnie odwrócił się od biurka, pomasował zmęczone skronie i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki. Cisza za drzwiami gabinetu Matsumoto podpowiadała, że mógłby już spróbować zasięgnąć porady u swojego porucznika.

— Matsumoto?

Cisza.

Kontemplował melodyjne pochrapywanie tylko przez moment, po czym zgarnął stertę nietkniętych raportów i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Można było, oczywiście, zerwać Rangiku i popędzić do roboty, ale jaki był sens wdawać się w działania z góry skazane na porażkę?

Kapitan Oddziału Szóstego bezszelestnie i powiewnie wkroczył na teren Oddziału Dziesiątego. Przechodząc przez gabinet porucznika, bezbłędnie zlokalizował Matsumoto—fukutaichou na podłodze po zacienionej stronie biurka — mimo, że żaden fragment postaci uśpionej shinigami nie był widoczny od progu pomieszczenia. Kapitan Kuchiki, z wprawą osoby nawykłej do obcowania z wczesnopopołudniowymi kacami, błyskawicznie zlokalizował jednak Matsumoto i równie błyskawicznie zdecydował się zignorować jej obecność. Bądź co bądź, dyscyplina w każdym oddziale należała do jego bezpośredniego dowódcy, i Kuchiki Byakuya nie miał powodu angażować się w zapasy ze śpiącą Rangiku.

A po powrocie do kwater Oddziału Szóstego Abaraia trzeba będzie wygarnąć spod biurka i postawić na nogi. Tym razem na poważnie.

Kuchiki zapukawszy uprzejmie, wszedł do gabinetu Hitsugayi, wymienił z nim powitalne grzeczności i spokojnie wręczył mu przyniesione dokumenty do podsumowania wspólnej misji w rejonie aktywności hollowów. Białowłosy kapitan pochylił się pilnie nad pergaminami papieru, jednak uwagę miał mocno rozproszoną. Okoliczności, niestety, nie sprzyjały skupieniu uwagi.

Gapił się.

Oczywiście, tak naprawdę, Kuchiki—taichou nigdy się na nic nie gapił. Jego spojrzenie, niezależnie okoliczności, niezmiennie blade i wyprane z entuzjazmu, utkwione było obojętnie gdzieś poza ramieniem aktualnego rozmówcy, w tym przypadku Hitsugayi. Jednak lata znajomości z wyalienowanym kapitanem Oddziału Szóstego pozwalały młodszemu dowódcy prawidłowo interpretować subtelności spojrzeń i min Kuchiki Byakuyi. W tym przypadku, mimo, że wzrok miał skierowany w inną stronę i zupełnie obojętny, kątem oka i obrzeżem spojrzenia objął ciężką, ołowianą dezaprobatą tkwiący wciąż w rogu biurka Hitsugayi, żółtoczerwony obiekt.

— Och, to takie nic! — warknął w końcu Toshirou, poddając się napięciu i podrywając głowę znad papierów. — Ukitake—taichou wcisnął mi to wczoraj wieczorem. I, tego.

— Oczywiście. — W jakiś niezupełnie zgodny z zasadami logiki i grawitacji sposób, wzrok Byakuyi, zupełnie niezogniskowany w rogu biurka, zelżał od dezaprobaty do poziomu niemalże pogodnej akceptacji. — Ostatnio ma lekką obsesję na tym punkcie.

Cisza.

Hitsugaya wpatrywał się podejrzliwie w gościa. Zabrzmiało to, jakby Byakuya rozpoznał to piekielne ustrojstwo i wiedział, co się z tym robi.

— Naprawdę...? — rzucił ostrożnie.

Wzruszenie ramion, ze współtowarzyszącym falowaniem szalika.

— Dał mi jedną kilka dni temu, a potem przyniósł własną i upierał się, żebyśmy razem je wypróbowali w łaźni.

Cisza.

— A Rukia... dostała... Króliczka?

Króliczek, hm? Króliczek? To przynajmniej brzmiało znajomo i nasuwało pewne wnioski.

— Więc to jest... Zabawka? — zagadnął Hitsugaya.

Cisza.

— Nie wiesz?

Aj.

Hitsugaya—taichou nastroszył się w jednej chwili jak zmrożony szronem. Wielkie mi rzeczy, zabawka. Ma prawo się nie interesować zabawkami. Jak Kuchiki chce się w to wdawać, to niech się wdaje. Wielkie rzeczy. Phi. I co on sobie myśli, wchodzić tu i wytykać gospodarzowi nieobznajomienie z takimi... jakimiś... Rzeczami?

— Przecież wychowywałeś się na wsi... — mruknął Kuchiki. Nie brzmiał w tym momencie, jakby chciał cokolwiek komukolwiek wytykać — bezbarwny, pełen wyższości ton głosu zabarwił się ledwo wyczuwalnie utajonym głęboko zdziwieniem, zamaskowaną nieco głębiej ciekawością i tkwiącą u podstaw, cichą i odległą, łagodną zazdrością.

— A bo co? Co ma jedno z drugim wspólnego? I w ogóle, czy to jakiś obowiązek jest, to... Co to w ogóle jest?

Wąska, żylasta dłoń Byakuyi wystrzeliła w bok i dobitnie dźgnęła sporny przedmiot w czerwonawy wierzch. Kwiknęło.

— Zazwyczaj wszyscy miewają gumowe kaczuszki w dzieciństwie, na wsi, czy gdziekolwiek... Ichimaru—taichou przysięgał, że Kira—fukutaichou do dziś zachował swoją ulubioną, i trzyma ja pod biurkiem. Ale to są... Niepotwierdzone pogłoski.

— ... Kaczuszka?

— Ja, oczywiście, nie zajmowałem się takimi sprawami w... W młodości. — Ton głosu Byakuyi wskazywał jasno, że nie zamierza przyznać się do przeżywania kiedykolwiek okresu dzieciństwa — mógł ewentualnie zgodzić się na niegdysiejszą młodość, od dawna zakończoną i odległą. I stanowczo wypierał się obecności tych — kaczuszek — w swoim życiu. I znów lata praktyki pozwoliły Hitsugayi odczytać najlżejsze, zręcznie omotane dumną ostentacją poczucie krzywdy w głosie niewiele właściwie starszego kolegi.

— Yhm. Kaczuszka?

— Gumowa kaczuszka.

Cisza.

Obaj shinigami wpatrywali się teraz otwarcie w wypięty kuper gumowej zabawki. Hitsugaya niemal namacalnie mógł odczuć, jak rozsnuwają się ciemności nad jego głową. Kaczuszka, tak. Wiedział o co chodzi. Słyszał o tym, oczywiście. I wszystko jasne. Tak. Było lato, upał, zieleń, wszyscy przy każdej możliwej okazji chlapali się w rzeczkach i jeziorkach, godzinami tkwili w wannie i łaźni, kaczuszki pasowały jak ulał. Tyle, że Hitsugaya Toshirou nawet w dniach najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa wolał spędzać znienawidzone, gorące dni w bezpiecznym cieniu ogrodu albo chłodnej, babcinej spiżarni, nasłuchując odległych, trzeszczących lodem szeptów, które później miały się zmaterializować w błogosławionej postaci mroźnego smoka Hyorinmaru. Chlapanie się w wodzie, jakkolwiek czasami mile widziane, nie należało do wystarczająco pożądanych przez Toshirou rozrywek, aby zainteresować go również pobocznie spokrewnionymi sprawami kaczuszek, dmuchanych materacy i innych wynalazków. Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego miał pełne prawo nie rozpoznać nigdy nie użytkowanego przedmiotu, i nie zapałać do niego natychmiastowym entuzjazmem. Ha. Z pełną satysfakcją dźgnął gumowy łebek, wywołując kolejne kwiknięcie. Nareszcie wszystko było jasne. Ha.

— I mówisz, że on chciał... Do kąpieli... Z tobą...?

— Właściwie — głos Kuchiki—taichou zadrgał ledwo zauważalnie — bardziej go interesowały regaty kaczuszek niż ja. Ale owszem, chciał się wspólnie kąpać. Z kaczuszkami i ze mną.

— Och.

— Wyperswadowałem mu ten pomysł, oczywiście.

— Aha.

Cisza.

— I Rukia—san dostała króliczka?

— Dokładnie tak.

Hitsugaya familiarnie trącił kaczkę i popatrzył pogodnie, jak się kiwa na biurku. Nie było tak źle. Właściwie, wcale nie było źle.

Króliczeeeeeek...

koniec.


End file.
